


Meet Me Half Way

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is kinda a jerk, F/M, I Love To Cuss, Sam is a sweetie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet Sam and become friend but Dean tells you to back off. Will you be able to or will Sam even let you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope that you like it! <3

"Jackson stop hanging off the slide like that! You're gonna fall and get hurt." I sighed in frustration at my six year old son. He was gonna fall and break something and I would be devastated.  
"Mom it's fine will you just relax?" He rolled his eyes and flipped back onto the slide. "See? I didn't fall at all."  
"Just please do as I tell you or I'll make you go home." He gave me a look and then ran off to play on the monkey bars.  
"They are fun at that age huh?" I looked up to see a man with shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes standing a few feet away from me.  
"Uh, yeah, He loves to give that attitude and he's only six." The man nodded and smiled softly. "You have kids?" He shook his head and I looked at him for a second, he didn't give off the creep vibe so I shrugged and passed him a juice box. He looked at it like it was a bomb. "It's apple and sugar free." He took it as he sat next to me on the bench and it looked ridiculous in his large hand.  
"Thanks, I um I'm Sam."  
"F/N and this is Jackson." I said when my son ran up  
"Who are you? You're tall, are you part giant?" I put a hand over his mouth.  
"That's rude J. C'mon I know I taught you manners." I felt my face heat up and mouthed 'sorry' at Sam. He smiled and stooped down to J's level.  
"I'm Sam, and no I'm not part giant thankfully, giants smell terrible!" He made a face and we both laughed.  
"We're gonna go get an ice cream over there, you can come if you want to." I looked at him as he pointed to the ice cream shop.  
"We are? When did that happen? After that eye rolling you gave me I don't know if I feel like ice cream now..."  
"Mom, you know that I didn't mean it." He gave me that puppy dog look and I caved.  
"Fine, but remember that for next time alright?" He nodded and looked up at Sam.  
"Uh, sure, why not." He seemed shocked that my kid invited him to hang out. We got our ice cream and went back outside to eat them since it was a nice day. J went back to playing and Sam seemed content to hang around so we started talking.  
"How long are you in town for?" I asked and he looked over at me  
"How do you know that I don't live here?"  
"Have you heard my accent honey, you don't have it and the only reason I do is because I've lived here my whole life." He laughed and nodded  
"Fair enough, I'm just passing through I was supposed to leave today but my brother pissed me off so I am taking some time to myself. We work together and that means a lot of travel." He rambled and I nodded with an amused look and saw Jackson hanging off that slide again.  
"Jackson Lee if you don't stop that right now I will paddle your butt!" I yelled at him and he looked horrified and swung back onto the slide.  
"Sorry mom." I gave him a look and he went to swing.  
"What do you do for work?" I asked without missing a beat and he just looked at me.  
"Uh were exterminators. Kinda." he looked uncomfortable and I rolled up my sleeve to show my anti-possession tattoo.  
"You ever seen this before?"  
"Hunter?" I shook my head.  
"Not for seven years, I quit the second I found out I was pregnant." He nodded looked at me in awe.  
"That's why you didn't mind me coming with you for ice cream you knew you could kick my ass." I nodded and smiled. We talked for a while longer and Sam told me some of what was going on with him and his brother.  
"Well that isn't your fault Sam you didn't ask for this and neither did your brother-"  
"Sam!" He looked up at the voice that called him and sighed. I saw a man with bowlegs and a plaid shirt walking towards us. "What the hell man you've been gone all damn day." He ignored me and I saw Jackson running over. "We were supposed to fuc-"  
"I don't know you but if you teach my kid to cuss I'll kick you in your no no special place." I told him with a sweet smile.  
"Well maybe you and your kid should find another place to play while the grown ups talk princess." I looked at J.  
"Go play on the swings baby." He ran off and I turned and bitch slapped the guy. "Who the fuck do you think you are you arrogant fuck wad." Sam started laughing and put a hand on my shoulder.  
"This is my brother. Dean." He said in between chuckles.  
"Do you go around hitting strangers that are bigger then you often?" He had fire in his eyes and looked ready to kill me.  
"I go around hitting arrogant hunters when they piss me off. Is that the same thing?" I asked him and his eyes widened. "Yeah I know what you are" I showed him my tattoo.  
"Well then that makes you even more of an idiot, you know that we can get rid of a body fairly well." I scoffed at him and shook my head  
"Oh yeah it takes a real man to be a hunter. Why don't you tell me all about it huh?" I looked at Sam. "It was nice to meet you, I hope you figure all that out." I didn't say anything to Dean as I walked away. "Jackson lets go home baby." He ran over to me and I took his hand but he stopped me.  
"Wait I have to say bye to Sam!" He ran back over to him and gave him a hug. They talked for a minute and then J came running back over to me. He waved and I nodded as I walked away.  
"F/N wait!" I stopped and sighed.  
"Jesus what now?" I put J in the car and turned around to see Sam jogging toward me.  
"Uh, here's my number, and I thought that if you wanted or needed to you could text me sometime. I really liked talking to you and I swear I'm not a dick like my brother." He handed me a slip of paper and I tore it in half and pulled out a pen to write mine down.  
"Text me if you want to, as for the dick thing I already knew that." I smiled leaned up to kiss his cheek and walked back to my car.  
  
  
I figured that I wouldn't hear from Sam, it was just how hunters were and that was something I knew all about. I told J that there were some friends that you only had for a day or two and he understood which I was glad for. I was lucky to have such a good kid and I loved him with all my heart. I was making dinner when my phone buzzed.  
'Hi its Sam, how are you?' Huh only a week later, not bad.  
'Well hello there, all's well here. How are you?'  
'Glad to hear it, I'm well I guess, just bored at a motel in Iowa.'  
'No big brother for company?'  
'He's at a bar doing what he does best.'  
'Ah, You didn't want to go out for some 'company'?'  
'Uh no, I'm not that type of hunter.' Damn that was cute.  
'What type of hunter are you?'  
'The type who prefers texting nice girl rather than hitting on anything that moves' I heard the 'like Dean' in there even though it was silent.  
'Well that whole moving thing is over rated after all.'  
'Is that so? I never stop moving so I wouldn't know.'  
'That's the dilemma in the life you lead good sir, its never still or steady and leaves no room for juice boxes.'  
'Damn, I do love a good juice box. What are you doing?'  
'I'm watching a very rugged action movie. Winnie the Pooh. What about you?'  
'I'm trying to think if I know who that is and I don't think I do.'  
'You never watched Winnie the Pooh?'  
'No ma'am, Dean and I traveled with my dad for the 'job' so I missed out on a lot of kid stuff.' I knew what he meant by that.  
'Well you should check it out, Pooh bear is the best!'  
'I'll have to do that then, I think that I am going to get to bed. Thanks for the talk.'  
'Anytime, sleep well.'  
It was another week before I heard from Sam again and this time he called me and it was only awkward when Dean butted in to tell Sam to stop dicking around and get back to work. That ended the call rather quickly and we stuck to texting when Dean was around. Sam even found the time to come by and visit when he was a few towns over. Dean was livid but Sam said that he was glad that we got to spend some time together. I was glad too, If I let myself I could fall for him.  
  
There was a knock on my door a few weeks after that visit from Sam and I went to answer the door, it was Dean and he looked grim. "Uh hi."  
"Hi, can we talk?" I nodded and stepped out onto the porch. "Look I'm just gonna say it, you have to leave Sam alone. He needs to focus and if he's thinking about you then he can't and that could get him killed."  
"I'm not doing anything except talking to him Dean."  
"Don't bullshit me, He's falling for you fast and hard and that can't happen. You're everything that he wants out of life right down to the goddamn picket fence and that is not possible for him. There are things that you don't know about what we go through. Just break it off or whatever before it gets any worse. Or he will end up dead."  
"Fine, I'll do what I can but I wont hurt him Dean, I care for him too that's the only reason that I'll push him away." He nodded and his eyes softened a little.  
"I want him to be happy, and after we get this stuff figured out then I'll send him back to you if I can but I don't want to watch my little brother die. I can't lose him too." I nodded and got up to go inside. "Thank you."  
"I'm not doing it for you." I told him as I went inside. The next morning I found Dean's card in my mailbox with a 'call if you need anything'. I ignored Sam for weeks and even pretended not to be home one night when he dropped by. It was terrible, and after another few weeks I decided to take J to the park that it would be fine. I was wrong Sam was there and he looked really bad.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked him  
"You stopped answering me, and I thought something bad happened."  
"I-I can't do this Sam, whatever this is isn't gonna work and I think we both know that." I told him as I looked at the ground. "I'll just distract you and you'll end up getting killed and that will be my fault."  
"Dean put you up to this." I looked at him and shook my head.  
"No, why would you think that?"  
"Because that is practically word for word what he told me when he told me to stop talking to you. Son of a bitch! How could he do that? How could you? This isn't a choice for you to just make F/N"  
"Actually it is Sam, I have a kid to think about and I will always put him first. I refuse to bring someone into his world on a permanent basis that will die, and lets face it all hunters die."  
"Is that what happened to his dad?"  
"No, he chose to leave because he didn't want his own child. Typical drop permanent baggage hunter attitude."  
"Why would you let Dean convince you to break it off?"  
"Because he is right Sam! I'm just something that you're focusing on when you shouldn't be and if you die that is on me and I can't live with that. I don't want that so please just go and stay away. _Please_."  
"I can't do that, but I can promise to focus on what needs to be done when it needs to be done and that I'll always come back to you when its over."  
"No. Sam, Just no." I turned away from him and he pulled me back.  
"Why? Because you are scared of me getting hurt or of you getting hurt?"  
"It's the same thing Sam! If you get hurt or killed I will be devastated! I would blame myself and I don't want to be the cause of your death so just let it go please Sam."  
"No, you and Jackson are the best thing in my life right now and I won't let fear take you both away from me F/N. I'm in love with you and you aren't going to change that by pulling away from me." I sighed and pulled out my phone I waited until he answered and then I started babbling.  
"I did exactly what you said and he is still fucking here Dean, I made myself pull away and I ignored him for weeks and now he's here and he fucking tells me he loves me and that you had no right to ask this of me. What the fuck do I do now huh? Here talk to your goddamn brother." I handed my phone to Sam and stormed off to watch J play in the sand with another boy. He looked up at me and looked confused so he came over to me.  
"Are you ok mommy?" I nodded  
"Yeah baby, just having fun watching you, go back and play." He watched me for a minute and then nodded. I felt Sam come up behind me and he sighed.  
"I can't promise that I will always be around because I won't, but I can promise that I will come back to you as often as I can that I can make here home base and that I will do my best to not come home hurt. But you have to let me, If you don't want me that's fine but say it for your own reasons and not for Dean's. I want to make this work with you and Jackson but being with a hunter is hard and I don't want to make you unhappy." He rambled and then just looked at me.  
"I want to try with you, but one step at a time ok? You have a whole life with the hunting thing and if you want to add me and J then fine but baby steps. Dean is going to be mad but I can't ignore what I feel for you Sam." He looked at me and smiled  
"So we are gonna try to make this work?"  
"Yes we are." We shared a smile and our first kiss on the bench where we met. The first of many.


	2. Chapter 2

***** **Six Months Later** *****  
  
  
Being with Sam was as easy as breathing, he always made sure to call when he had a chance and he adored Jackson which made me love him even more. He came back to see us once a month for three or four days, I know that might not seem like a lot but it is in the hunter world. Dean called me a few weeks back and told me that he had noticed Sam being a lot happier and he was just as focused on his hunting as before, also that he was sorry for being a douche to me. I teased him about fainting from shock that Dean Winchester apologized to someone. He told me to 'shattup' and I knew that he was smiling. Sam had called me to tell me that he was on his way to visit and asked if Dean could come too since J wanted to meet him. I agreed as long as he didn't cuss in front of him. Jackson shouted from his room "They're here!" and ran to the front door.  
"Jackson wait! Don't go outside" It was raining and I didn't want him to get wet. I heard him chattering and I went out to greet Sam. He saw me and took a few big steps to pull me into a hug.   
"Hey baby."   
"Hey Sam. How was your drive?" I asked as he set me back on my feet.   
"It was good, rained most of the way but it was better then snow." I nodded and watched J staring at Dean  
"Jackson, don't stare its rude." He blinked and came to stand by me. "Hi Dean." I smiled at him and he looked uncomfortable.   
"Hey." I knew that he wasn't gonna be used to the family scene anytime soon.  
"Beer?" He smiled gratefully and nodded. Jackson tugged Sam to the kitchen and I walked over to Dean. "You're gonna be fine I promise. I even made you a pie." He followed me into the kitchen and I handed him and Sam a beer while J and I had an orange soda.   
"No juice boxes?" Sam asked and I just gave him a look.   
"I have some if you want one but I promised him he could have two soda's today since he got an A on his math test." Sam smiled   
"He did? That's great, good job buddy." J looked up from his cars and smiled   
"Thanks, mom helped me study and I remembered it this time." The house phone rang   
"Hello?"  
'F/N?'  
"Who's this?"  
'Derek, don't you remember my voice?' my stomach dropped and I felt acid in my stomach roil over.  
"No, I forgot you and your voice a long time ago. Six years to be exact."  
'Don't be like that, I know that I made a mistake-' I cut him off.  
"Which part? the knocking me up or the leaving?" I asked with venom in my voice.   
"Mom who is that?"   
"No one baby, go play with Sam ok?"  
'Was that a boy? Do I have a son?'  
"No. I have a son, you have nothing just like you wanted. I don't know how you got this number but you need to lose it." I hung up the phone and sat against the wall for a minute.   
"Babe, you ok? Jackson said that you were upset."  
"It's nothing just-" There was a pounding on the door and the bell was ringing like crazy. I flung open the door and held my arm out. "Stay the fuck out Derek. I didn't invite you here." I shoved him back and closed the door on my way out. "How fucking dare you come here. You have no rights to him you aren't even listed on his birth certificate!" I seethed and saw J peeking through the curtain. He looked scared. "Stay here you asshole." I went inside and knelt down next to my son. "Baby, I need you to go upstairs and play on your game with the headphones on ok?"   
"Who is that mommy, why are you so upset?"  
"That man is a person mommy used to know but right now I'm mad at him ok? Will you go upstairs for me please?" Dean broke in "Yeah show me this game of your." I smiled gratefully and he nodded as they walked upstairs. I turned to Sam "I'll be right back." Sam gripped my arm.   
"Is that his father?" I nodded and took a deep breath.   
"I don't know why he's here, I haven't spoken to him since I told him I was pregnant and he left."   
"I'll come with you. I won't say anything I promise." I nodded and we went outside.   
"Who the fuck is that and why can't I see my kid F/N?"  
"He isn't yours Derek. You said very clearly that you wanted nothing at all to do with him and I have respected that. He is MINE and you showing up here like an idiot isn't going to change my mind." Derek stepped closer to me and I felt Sam shift and he reached out to take my hand.  
"He is mine F/N and you **WILL** let me fucking see him. **NOW**." I laughed and shook my head.  
"Why now? huh? Did you know up some other girl and then realize that you wanted to see how this kid turned out?" He looked away and I knew that I was right. "You knocked me up when I was 20 and then left me in a motel room because you couldn't handle it. You 'weren't ready' and then you said that it probably wasn't yours as you walked out the door. He has been mine since that day and the only person I'd share him with is Sam. You might have knocked up someone else but that does not give you the right to come in here six years later and upset my son now leave Derek. And if you ever come back I'll kill you and bury you're body so deep no one will ever find you."   
"When he asks you about his father what do you tell him?"  
"That we never needed you anyway." I told him in a cold tone.   
"You really have changed, you used to give me whatever I wanted. Remember that baby?" He tried to sound soothing and I felt Sam tense up.  
"I remember Sam and how I give **HIM** whatever he wants now." I looked up at Sam "Isn't that right _Baby_?" He smirked and leaned down to kiss me. I heard him scoff and the sounds of him walking away. We both looked up and saw his car pulling away and I looked at the plate memorizing it. I pulled out my phone and called an old hunting friend.   
"Hey Cam? It's F/N. We're good, I'll send you some new pictures. Can you do me a favor? You still have that friend in the sheriffs office right? Great" I gave her the plate number and asked her to have him pulled over he was weaving really bad and I think he was high! Sam started to laugh and I smiled as I hung up.   
"You are evil. I love it!" I smiled and then looked sad.  
"He would be a terrible father Sam, but is J missing out on things that only a dad can give him?"   
"No, baby you're doing a great job with him. You teach him how to clean and then take him to play soccer. You're giving him both sides of it and I'm here to help you too." I nodded and he took my face in his hands. "I was gonna wait and tell you later but um- Dean and I rented a place here and we are gonna be slowing down now that things are better for us. So I'm gonna be around a lot more." I grinned at him  
"Really?" He nodded "That's great babe, J will be excited too."   
"I can't wait to set up a stable place for once. It will be so nice and to be able to be with you more often will be amazing" I took his hand and we went inside to check on Dean and J. Dean was sitting on the floor by J's bed and J was on the bed with a huge grin.  
"I win again!" he shouted and Dean smiled at him  
"Just wait until I get you some Donkey Kong, I'll kick your little butt." I laughed and pulled open the game drawer, pulled out a game and tossed it to Dean.  
"After he kicks your butt Dean I call dibs on playing you." He smirked and gave me that 'bring it on sister' look.  
  
Four hours, Three boxes of pizza and a half a dozen beers later Dean and I were watching Jackson and Sam play Dance Dance Revolution and I never knew that Sam could move like that. Dean was laughing so hard that his face was red and I was just sitting there with my mouth agape. After it was over and Sam had won the boys decided to head home.  
"Can Sam tuck me in first?" Jackson asked and I went to shake my head but Sam answered.  
"Sure buddy, go brush your teeth and I'll be right there." He nodded and ran upstairs.  
"You don't have to do that, I can tuck him in." He gave me a bitch face and I put my hands up. "Fine, but he will make you read a story." I went to start cleaning up but Dean was already doing it. "Hey guest's don't clean. Beat it." He ignored me and kept washing the plates. I put the pizza in the fridge and then started to dry for him.  
"You've done a good job with Jackson. He is so smart and generous, He wanted to give me his Impala hot wheels car because I said it was my favorite. I told him I had a real one and that he should keep it though so don't worry." I smiled and told him   
"Check your pockets." He did and found the little car in his jacket pocket. "He wants his new friend to have something to remember him by, keep it." He nodded and cleared his throat.  
"Did Sam tell you about the new plan?" I nodded and smiled  
"You can have your own kitchen finally Mr. Chef." He laughed and Sam came in to kiss me goodnight. I hugged Dean and he said he'd come back tomorrow to practice his Donkey Kong. I nodded and he went to get in the car.   
"I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow then." Sam said and I nodded  
"Tomorrow." It was a great word wasn't it? I couldn't wait.  
  
  
***** **Two Months Later** *****  
  
  
True to his word Dean came back the next day to practice Donkey Kong with Jackson. Friday nights were 'family game night' where Dean and Sam would come over, we'd order out and play video or board games. On Saturdays I would take J to the park and Sam would practice soccer and baseball with him and Sunday's and Monday's were for just J and me. We saw Sam pretty regularly and Dean would pop by to say hi or to mooch dinner sometimes which was nice. I liked knowing that both of them were around. Dean was working at the mechanic shop in town and Sam was working for the paper as a researcher, they both seemed happy and settled. Sam was happy when he came over one Saturday and was greeted by a golden retriever puppy. Jackson told him that we could share the puppy, Sam could take him on his morning runs with him when he was big enough and the pup could stay with Jackson at night because it was his best friend. It was a great arrangement and I knew that Sam was very moved by the gesture. Things were going great and Sam told me all the time how much he loved Jackson and I, It felt like all the pieces were finally falling into place.


	3. Chapter 3

It amazes me how things can go from good to horribly fucked up in a matter of minutes. I stepped outside to get the mail and now I'm tied up in a warehouse being tortured. I was dangling with my feet a few inches off the ground and my arms were supporting the weight in a most uncomfortable manner.  
"Tell us about the Winchester's bitch! We know that you are the young ones toy." said the girl with hair as black as her eyes said for the millionth time though she did use words like 'slut and whore' instead of toy so it wasn't as repetitive as you might think.  
"What Winchester's? I don't know who you're talking about!" I wasn't giving anything away and they had no leverage because Jackson was with Dean at the park. **Slap!**  
"Stop lying to me or I will start actually hurting you." The man stepped forward. I was bruised, my leg was broken, shoulder dislocated, cut up, burned, and fucking exhausted and this guy was gonna 'start hurting' me. I started to laugh and that made him angry. I'll never know what he was going to do next because the man gasped and it looked like an orange light was flickering under his skin then he dropped to reveal Dean standing behind him. He tossed Sam the knife that he had used and he killed the girl demon.  
"J-Jackson?"  
"He's safe, we have our friend watching him. He's an angel." I laughed because that didn't sound like a word Dean would use to describe anyone must've been his new girl toy. He started to untie me.  
"Wait, my shoulder is dislocated, and my leg is broken I'm gonna drop when you untie me." Sam cam over and wrapped his arms around my waist to hold me up. "Thanks for coming for me boys, I didn't tell them anything." Sam nodded and Dean gave me a smile as he finished setting me free.  
"Ok, shoulder first then we will get you to the car. Ready? 1,2-" **Pop!**  
"Mother fucker!" I gasped and gave Dean a small smile. "Thanks for not lying about 3 huh?" I looked at Sam and he looked so lost as he carried me to the car. "Hey baby." I leaned against him as he sat with me in the backseat.  
"I'm so-"  
" No. You're not gonna apologize about this. This wasn't your fault so stop it."  
"But-"  
"What did I just say?" He sighed and looked at me finally. "I'm fine Sam, yeah the leg smarts a bit but I'm fine so please stop being like that, also if you're thinking of leaving to be noble or any bullshit like that, don't. I'll never forgive you for leaving over something as stupid as a couple of demons." Dean laughed and looked at me in the rear view mirror.  
I asked Dean to stop at a gas station and get me some wet wipes or something so that I could clean the blood off my face, chest, and hands. I didn't want to freak out Jackson but Dean told me not to worry and called out for someone  
"Castiel we need you here for a minute please and don't bring the boy." There was a rustling of feathers and a man appeared. I jumped and looked at him.  
"What the f-" Sam clapped a hand over my mouth and the man reached out to touch my forehead, my wounds started to sting but the I felt a million times better. "Holy shit you're an _actual angel_ " I said when Sam uncovered my mouth. The man nodded.  
"I'm Castiel, I need to go back your son was getting some juice." and he vanished leaving the sound of feathers ruffling behind him.  
"I thought you said that angels were big bags of dicks Dean, I didn't take you seriously!" He nodded  
"They are real and that one is the least dicky one. He has helped us out a lot and is our friend. I nodded and leaned back against Sam. He tightened his arms around me and I knew that it would be a while before he left my side again. We were home about an hour later and Jackson was having fun with his new friend Cas.  
"Hi mom, did you help Sam and Dean?" I looked at them and they gave me a frantic nod.  
"Uh yeah, baby piece of cake. Did you have fun with Dean at the park?"  
"Yeah! There were two girls that knew him and they started fighting!" I looked at Dean and he grimaced "I asked him why they started to yell and Dean said they were upset that he had more than one new friend, but that isn't fair right?" I nodded and gave Dean a glare.  
"Some kinds of friends are different then other's baby, I think that these girls wanted to be the best of best friends with Dean and he just didn't know that so they got upset. Isn't that right Dean?"  
"Of course it is!" He looked at an amused Sam for help but saw the look on his brother's face and just walked into the kitchen grumbling under his breath. I kissed the top of Jackson's head and went upstairs to change. I felt Sam following me and turned to look at him. He pinned me to the bedroom door once I got it closed and kissed me softly.  
"I was so worried, and then we found you beaten and bloodied just hanging there and I thought that I was too late. Jackson would have lost his mom, I would have lost you and that would have been my fault. I could've lost you." He gripped me tighter and I reached up to touch his face.  
"Sam, I'm fine look at me please. Baby, I refuse to let you beat yourself up about this. I knew what could happen when I agreed to be with you. The second I texted you back I knew that something like this might happen and I also knew that you would come for me _just_ like you did. I love you and honestly those demons were shitty at their job because I am here-" I jumped up and he caught me so that I could wrap my legs around his waist. "With you, where I plan to be for a very long time." I kissed his cheek and kissed a line down his jaw to his neck. "Feel better yet?" I murmured in his ear. He shook his head so I nibbled on his pulse point gently. "How about now?" He shook his head again so I pulled his face to the side so that I could kiss him. "I love you." I mumbled at him as he carried me over to the bed.  
"I love you too. What about J?" He asked as he pulled my shirt off.  
"I asked Dean to keep an eye on him for a little while, I figured you'd need me." He nodded and showed me just how much he did.


	4. Chapter 4

***** **One Year Later** *****  
  
"Sam, this is _not_ a big deal, I think you're forgetting that I have done this before." He scoffed and went back to pacing.   
"This is a huge deal how are you not freaking out about it?" I just gave him that 'you're such a drama queen' look.  
"Because Jackson is _seven_ and I raised him _alone_ for six of those years. I think that you and I can manage to raise another one together." Yes that's right, Sam mother fuckin' Winchester had knocked me up and was now having a meltdown about it. "Look, if you don't want to do this that's fine I won't ask you to. But I'm having this kid with or without you." After an hour and a half of him acting like the sky was falling I was tired of it. I sighed and walked away from him.   
"You're right F/N you have done this alone before, but I _haven't_ I'm not a father, and my own father was terrible so yeah I want this kid but I am terrified because I have no fucking clue what to do." I turned around and looked at him.  
"What have you been doing with Jackson since you moved in seven months ago? Sleeping?" I waved my arms around "No, you help me feed him, help me buy him clothes and school shit, help me take him to practice and help with his homework. You keep him safe, happy, taken care of and loved. You're already a parent even if he doesn't call you dad Sam. This one will be a little more poop and milk for a while but you will still be a great dad. Sure you had a hunter for a dad, so did I but we figure it out like everything else." He just stared at me for a minute before he nodded.   
"You need a bigger car." He mumbled as he came to hug me and I laughed.  
"You've always thought that, but fine. I guess this time you're right. Are you gonna call your brother and tell him that he's gonna be an uncle?" His face lit up and he went to get his phone. I smiled softly and went to get a glass of tea. I just finished adding sugar to it when Sam came in still on the phone, took the glass out of my hand and replaced it with a bottle of water. I looked up and saw the 'really?' look on his face. _Right caffeine bad. Health nut Sam was gonna be like Hitler for the next eternity of our life little one, get ready. _I thought as I rubbed my still flat tummy.__  
  
I was right a month later and Sam was using his frustrated, stern voice. "french fries are not a good meal for a baby F/N." I sighed   
"Well it was what sounded good, and didn't make me want to vomit Sam, you have got to chill out a little bit please. I had that nasty weird sandwich you made me for breakfast." It was egg white, turkey and **a lot** of steamed vegetables on wheat toast. It would have been good for lunch but he woke me up at 5 am with it and to go for a 'brisk walk' so I was still bitter.   
"I'm sorry if I want our baby to be healthy and have all it's toes." He said and I scoffed.  
"I had J when I was 19 and I lived off of diner and gas station food. He has all his toes and fingers." I told him and he looked horrified.   
"Right, well don't worry you're not 'suffering in this insanity' alone, Jackson had been eating the 'green things from his nightmares' with you." I smiled   
"That's my boy. He would rather have a lunchable right?" Sam nodded and grimaced  
  
 **Five Months Later**  
  
"So daddy how's about you help me pick out some girl names?" I asked him as he got into bed. He smiled and nodded I knew that this one time calling him daddy would not in fact lead to other activities because we both wanted to stop calling her baby Winchester.   
"What did you have in mind?" He asked as he rubbed my belly and gave it a kiss.  
"Um I don't know but nothing crazy no 'Emily' spelled with silent numbers or anything." He laughed   
"How about Addison?" I looked at him "Addison Winchester?" I smiled  
"Addison Mary Winchester." He nodded and smiled at me. Jackson peeked his head in and came to tell his little sister goodnight before he went to sleep, and I dozed off to Sam talking to her about how much we loved her and couldn't wait to meet her.  
  
 **Two Months Later**  
  
"Sam where the hell are you?"   
"At the store with J remember we needed stuff." He said like I was losing my mind. "Why are you ok?"  
"No! It's baby time." I whined   
"I'm on my way." He hung up and five minutes later the truck screeched to a halt in the drive way. He jumped out, jumped over the hedge by the door and came running in. I was at the door with my shoes on and my bag ready and he _just_ missed slamming right into me. "Ready?" I nodded and he helped me get into the truck.   
"Is she coming mommy?" Jackson asked from the back and I nodded and tried not to shout profanities because _Holy fucking shit this hurt! I forgot about that part ahhhh!_   
"Yep, It's baby time." I said in a really high pitched voice and Sam gripped my hand. I tried not to squeeze because I knew I'd break his hand off. Dean met us at the hospital and he stayed in the waiting room with J while Sam coached me through 6 hours of labor. I'm proud to say that not one time did I tell him that I hated him or that he was never touching me again. Addison was perfect, long like her daddy and I smiled as I told Sam "Hey look, all 10 toes." He chuckled at me as he stared at her in awe.  
"She's beautiful." I nodded and watched Dean and J peek in. I waved them inside and watched J look at his sister.   
"She's so tiny. How is she gonna do anything cool?" I smiled at him  
"Hold out your finger to her?" He held his pointer finger near her hand and she gripped it and waved her arm he grinned. "Pretty cool huh?"   
"She's cool i guess." Sam passed her to Dean and his eyes went all gooey.   
"Hi princess, I'm your Uncle Dean, I've been teaching you about classic rock remember? Yeah I'm that really cool guy that sneaked your mama burgers when rabbit food daddy wasn't watching." I laughed and Sam gave us a bitch face.  
Sam looked relaxed and I knew that he was finally coming to realize that Addison was going to be just fine, she had four people who loved her more than anything and that was more than enough to keep her save. Plus he had warded our whole house against anything that you could possibly think of including but not limited to her stroller, car seat, my car, his truck, and now J had a silver necklace with protective charms, and she had a little silver protective charm bracelet.  
Cas had warded my ribs after Sam moved in so he knew that I was safe. He knew that he was doing everything that he could to keep us safe and for once he felt like it was enough.  
  
***** **Five Years Later** *****  
  
"Daddy!" Addy screeched as she went running inside the house.  
"Hi baby girl" Sam scooped her up and held her above his head. "How was your day?"  
"Good, I bet Timmy that he wouldn't eat a bug and then he did but barfed!" J laughed and Sam and I grimaced.   
"A bug huh? Well that's just gross baby." I told her and Sam kissed her little face before he set her down.   
"Mommy it was _cool_. She put a hand on her hip and gave me her own 'bitch face'  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot!" I held up my hands and she went to take off her shoes and play. I walked over and kissed J's head "How was your day handsome?"  
"It was good, I got an A on my math test and a B on my science one." He pointed to the fridge and I smiled.  
"Good job baby! You know what that means?" He shook his head and looked at me.  
"You got six weeks of fantastic grades. We're going to get you a puppy this weekend." He grinned and jumped up to give me a hug.   
"Really?" I nodded  
"If you get good grades at the end of the year what do you get?" Sam asked  
"Disneyland this summer!" I nodded and smiled at him. He was smart and we always rewarded him for using that brilliant brain of his. I went to get Addison to help her wash up for dinner and I smiled as I looked at my family. I was so lucky to have them and I couldn't help but feel like the most blessed person in the world. I was married to Sam Winchester and despite all the odds that seemed to be stacked against him, we got that apple pie life that he had always wanted.


End file.
